Worth it
by phayte1978
Summary: This couldn't be healthy- but it was how they were.


"Yeah? Well fuck you too!" Deku screamed as he slammed the door to their flat behind him.

"Don't you fucking walk out on me!" Bakugou yelled, running to the door and trying to pull on it. The problem was, Deku was holding the other side of it. "Fucking let go!"

"NO!"

"LET GO!"

"NO! You'll just chase me down!"

"Why the fuck would I chase someone as worthless as you?!" he screamed.

"Then why are you trying to open the damn door?"

"Fuck off, Deku!"

Bakugou jerked at the door handle again, it wasn't budging. Growling, he got even more frustrated. Deku was not being reasonable, and he was not letting go of the damn door.

"Stop using your fucking quirk! That's cheating!" he yelled.

"Maybe I just got stronger than you!" Deku yelled.

"You're making a fucking scene!"

"No! YOU ARE!"

Bakugou growled, yanking at the door again. Goddammit he was going to ring Deku's scrawny ass neck when this was over. He was pretty damn sure the neighbors were all poking their nosy heads out the door, trying to listen in.

"AH! I'll blast the fucking door!" he warned.

"And get us evicted from _another_ building?!" Deku squealed.

"Goddammit, Deku!" Bakugou growled.

"AH!"

Bakugou was pulling all the could while he fucking knew Deku was doing the same. The muscles in his arms were tensed as his body pulled more and more. There was no way that fucking twerp was _not_ using his quirk!

"I'll blast you dead!" he warned.

"You can't through the door!" Deku called out.

"Fuck!"

It was just like Deku to fucking taunt and tease him. It drove him mad, something inside just turning and boiling over. Why the hell were they like this? As much as they fought, they loved too. All Bakugou knew was that Deku was his rise _and_ fall. Was it worth all this? His sanity?

Yes, it was more than worth it.

Why did Deku have to mock him and tease him this way? Growling, he jerked more at the door, growling louder each time.

"Just tell me you'll not chase me and I'll let go!" Deku squeaked out.

"I already told you that! I'd never fucking chase you!"

"Then why are you still trying to open the door?"

"Fuck you!"

They both yelled out as they both pulled at the door. Bakugou trying his damnedest to open it, and Deku trying to keep him inside.

"I'll call your mother!" Deku warned.

"Oh! You gonna tell mommy on me?" Bakugou asked.

"Damn right I am! Maybe she can knock some sense in that thick head of yours!"

"Let me out!"

"NO!"

"UGH!"

"You are causing a scene!" Deku whined.

"No you are!"

"The neighbors are looking!"

"Then tell them to mind their own fucking business!"

Bakugou already knew the neighbors were watching, probably calling the landlord at this very moment. He didn't fucking care- they will just get another damn flat! Just as they did last time.

"Dammit, Deku!"

It was that moment the door flung open. All he was was a streak of green as he was thrown back. Tumbling into their bookcase, it all came crashing down on him- different books, photos, and stupid trinkets that Deku liked.

He was stunned and shook his head. Deku had done that shit on purpose. Standing up and taking off out the flat, Deku was nowhere to be seen. Heads were peeking out their doors as he ran down the hallway. "Mind your own fucking business!" he yelled as he ran to the staircase.

The moment he made it outside, he realized his shoes where _inside_ \- but he got a glimpse of Deku hauling ass down the block and took off after him.

"Deku!" he screamed, chasing after him, his hands blasting as he took off to the sky.

"Leave me alone!" Deku squealed, doing the same.

He used his anger to fuel his blast- overtaking Deku two blocks away. Both of them falling into an abandoned lot, covered in sweated and breathing hard.

"See! You kept chasing me!" Deku squealed, punching out at him.

"Stop fighting!" he growled, pinning Deku down.

"You're causing a scene!"

"No! You are!"

More wrestling and finally he had Deku pinned down good. Growling, he whispered in his ear. "Come home… let's work this out."

"Never!" Deku squealed, fighting against him.

Pushing down harder, Bakugou growled deeper. "Dammit! C'mon!"

Both of them not giving in, but finally Deku went limp under him. His mouth curling into a smirk, Bakugou let go and grabbed Deku's wrist- dragging him back home. The entire time Deku was squeaking and making all those weird annoying sounds that Bakugou found he liked to hear.

"You can let me go!" Deku growled as they waited for the light to turn to cross the street.

"And have you run off… again?"

"Kacchan! You aren't wearing any shoes!"

"Your fucking fault too."

Another growl and the light changed. Bakugou could feel all the small pebbles and dirt on the pavement, knowing his feet would be wrecked when they got home.

It was a quiet walk, and people finally stopped staring at them. He was sure they looked a fright. Deku's curls even more out of control on his head, the shirt he was wearing was one of his and was way to large on him. They both had dirt smudged all over their faces and body.

"Bullshit foolishness!" Bakugou growled as they made their way into the building and back up the stairs.

Their door was still open, those the neighbors were not peaking out anymore. As they made their way back in, Deku gasped as the fallen over bookcase.

"Was that…?"

"Yeah, you fucking nerd," he growled. "You made me fall into that."

A sniffle and Deku was wiping his nose with his shirt. _Fucking great._ He couldn't stand to see Deku cry- though he did all the damn time.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan!" Deku squealed, throwing himself into his arms.

"Yanno… if you had said that a half hour ago… my feet wouldn't be fucking bleeding and our living room wouldn't be a disaster!" he pointed out, though his arms were wrapping around Deku, pulling him close.

Another sniffle then Deku was pulling away, walking to get their first aid kit and coming back. "Sit down," Deku whispered.

Sitting down, Deku carefully cleaned off and bandaged his feet. Bakugou rested his head on the back of the couch, trying _not_ to think of the disaster their living room was- or their relationship.

"Are you still mad at me?" a small voice asked, prompting him to open his eyes and glare.

"Yes! I'm fucking pissed at you!" he growled. He hated this shit- he hated that he got those calls in the middle of shift saying Deku had run head on into yet another dangerous battle. It made his boil and yet- _this was their job_. They worked for the same damn agency, but the fact that Deku was always in the middle of shit, making him leave his area to go find him…

Growling, he grabbed Deku's wrist, pulling him up into his lap. The contents of the first aid kit scattering on the floor- he didn't care. Deku yelped then fell against his chest.

"Stop making me be this way," he growled.

"Kacchan… it's our jobs."

"No! Our jobs are to-"

"-be heroes!" Deku exclaimed, sitting back, pushing at his shoulders.

"You can't do that if you dead!" he yelled.

"I'm not dead!" Deku screamed.

"Yet…" he whispered.

"...Kacchan."

He hated this. Why did he care so fucking much for this nerd? Why did all his emotions surface and boil over when it came to him? Pulling Deku into his arms, he held him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm not stopping being a hero," Deku mumbled.

"You keep this shit up, and I'll find a way to lock you in this damn flat."

"Suck a damn brute!" Deku squealed, sitting back and slapping his shoulder.

That simple slap made him see red. Goddamn Deku! Was this pain really worth it? The moment he stared at that freckled face- he fucking knew it was.

Wrapping his arms around Deku, He grabbed him hard, squeezing his ass and standing up. Another yelp from Deku from the sudden movement, then he was quickly walking down the hallway, biting hard into his neck.

"Kacchan!" Deku squealed.

Kicking the bedroom door open, he threw Deku on the bed then yanked his shorts off- even with Deku kicking and squirming. More protest and Deku squealing- but he easily covered his body with his own. Punches that felt like small slaps landed on his back, making him growl more, capturing Deku's mouth with his own. It was only a few seconds into the kiss and Deku was opening his mouth, his body melting in to his.

If he had his way, Deku would sit in a cushy office behind a computer screen telling others what to do.

Biting down on Deku's bottom lip, his hands moved up under his shirt, fingers digging into his flesh. Small whimpers escaped from Deku the more he pressed his body into his, his fingers on him.

"...Kacchan!" Deku breathed.

Kissing and licking around his jaw, Bakugou bit down on his neck, sucking a dark mark where he wouldn't be able to hide it. They would surely fight over that later. If they weren't fucking, they were definitely fighting. This couldn't be healthy- but it was how they were.

"I don't... I don't know why… I put up with you!" Deku gasped.

Rolling his hips so his cock rubbed against his hip, Bakugou smirked into his neck, sucking another spot on him for good measure.

"Cause you're addicted," Bakugou said, pushing his ever swelling cock back against Deku's hip, hearing him moan and gasp- hands moving over his back, pulling at his shirt.

"Am not!" Deku gasped.

Rolling his hip again, letting his cock grind into Deku, more moans and gasp filling the room. Shifting, he moved so their cocks lined up, rubbing them against each other, pleased to find Deku equally as hard.

"Then why are you hard?" he whispered.

"Shut up!"

Biting down on Deku's neck, he pushed his hips against into Deku- leaving one last mark on him, before he lifted off Deku. The way his chest was heaving up and down, his face flushed making his freckles stand out even more, and his shorts tented.

"Fucking pervert," Bakugou growled, cupped Deku's cock with his hand, stroking him over his shorts as he whined. "You probably get off on us fighting."

"Do not!" Deku whined, lifting his hips as Bakugou slid them down his hips.

"Then explain why you are so hard?"

"You were rubbing against me!"

Humming his disbelief, Bakugou moved off the bed, pulling his own shorts down, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. Taking hold of Deku's hip, he flipped him over, swatting an ass cheek. He loved the way that freckled ass would jiggle when he smacked it- so he did it again.

"Dammit! Stop that!" Deku whined.

Smirking to himself, Bakugou swatted him again. When Deku tried to crawl away from him, he took hold of his hip and quickly lubed his finger, plunging it in without warning.

"Hah!" Deku squealed.

Keeping a tight hold on his hip, Bakugou quickly worked him open- finger fucking him til he was babbling into the mattress. He knew there would be finger bruises on Deku's hip when he was done- and it made him smile thinking about it. Deku was wearing many marks from him on his body- he made sure he left plenty on him. Even as he thought this, he leaned down, sucking and biting marks into his shoulder blades.

"Dammit! Kacchan!" Deku yelled. "Stop marking me!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Bakugou left another for good measure. Slipping his fingers out, he slapped Deku's ass again, smirking at how red his cheeks already were. More bitching from Deku as he lubed his cock.

For all Deku complained, he was lifting his hips up, pushing back towards him. Grabbing the base of his cock, he looked down at the stretched, wet hole waiting for him. Teasing the head of his cock over Deku's entrance- another whine followed by bitching- begging for him to fuck him. Pressing into him, he moaned as soon as the his cock head pushed through.

Deku was always so tight and warm around him. Pushing in further, he took hold Deku's hips, squeezing.

"Fuck," he breathed.

Heavy breathing from them both, sweat building on their skin. Looking down, he watching as Deku's ass just swallowed his cock. Pulling back out, he kept staring down- the drag of his cock out of Deku's ass, the way he clenched at his cock with his ass.

"Fucking… Deku!" he growled, slamming back into him.

Loud yells and moans from Deku as he continued to pound into him, his grip on his hips growing harder with each thrust. Sounds of their skin slapping the harder he went, the muffled tones of Deku's yells into the mattress.

He knew by this point that Deku would be long gone- his eyes glassed over, his mouth was probably hanging lopsided. It made him smirk knowing just his dick pounding into him did that.

It also enraged him how the little asshole never fucking listened to him- or anyone for that matter. Not that he ever had, but you would think with time and experience- he would have learned. Slamming into Deku getting more mad the more he thought about it.

"Ka… Ka… hah!"

Deku couldn't even fucking speak- good. Slamming over and over into him, knowing he was hitting him right he wanted gave him a certain satisfaction with each clench of Deku's ass around his dick.

"Pull… hah! that shit again… ugh! and I swear… I'll lock you in… this hah! Ah!... room!" he stammered out, never giving up fucking Deku for all he could.

Sometimes he wondered if Deku did this shit on purpose. Pissing him off, rushing head first into shit just to make him go crazy. Roaring out, he slammed back into Deku, the fire inside of him growing hotter with each push.

Loud moans and half screams from them both, and Bakugou found himself emptying deep inside of Deku. His hips shook, his vision went black and he was pretty damn sure he wasn't breathing either.

Pulling out, he collapsed next to Deku, slinging an arm over his back. Neither of them could talk as they laid out on the bed. Heavy breathing and small whimpers where all they were able to manage. A light kiss on his cheek, and he peaked out- seeing an all too satisfied look on Deku's face.

"So worth it," Deku sighed as he flopped on his back.

"The fuck does that mean?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…"

"Dammit nerd… once I recover, I am going to end you!"

As he laid there, Bakugou thought of different ways he could restrain Deku while he went to work. The problem was getting passed his damn quirk. Groaning, he pulled Deku over to him, burying his face in the mess of curls on his head.

"I will find a way to lock you in here," he mumbled.

"Don't start," Deku warned.

A growl and he felt his eyes growing heavy. It was fucking exhausting to be with Deku- but totally worth it in the end.


End file.
